


Miracles do happen -Together. Always.

by PhoenixWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Drunk Writing, Grinding, Knight of Hell!Dean, M/M, Making Out, SPN - Freeform, drunk, drunk otp, dying!cas, fading grace!cas, spn spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhoenixWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm drunk, so everything's drunk. Fuck this finale. Let's make something happy happen, since nothing happy happened during the happening of the unhappy finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles do happen -Together. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, I was roaring drunk when I wrote that, which means it's a lot more sappy than what I usually do, but sobber, I'm much more hesitant when it comes to romance anyway and I haven't posted a lot of fanfiction for that reason. So you wouldn't actually know.  
> I'm leaving this here because I remember I was proud of it afterwards, and it's not completely terrible, and you seem to appreciate it. Still. You should be able to expect better from me.

Castiel descended on earth, only to find Sam desperatly trying to summon Crowley -who kept unbearably silent- and crying, crying and praying for Cas- which was ten different kind of touching, ten different kind of painful, and a hundred different bad news. Metratron had not lied, that much was obvious, as Sam looked up at him with a face rivered with tears. 

-Where is he, Castiel asked out of a tight throat. 

-He's in his bedroom... Sam stuttered. He's sleeping, sort of, I wish he was sleeping, Cas. He'd be dreaming of you, I swear. Even if he's dead, he's in heaven, and you're there with him, in some way. And so am I. You know he loves no one more than the both of us.

 Castiel headed to Dean's bedroom without waiting for the end of it, but Sam grasped his sleeve, stoping him in-between determined steps. 

-I'm sorry, Cas. I swear I would have saved him if I could've... You know that, right? I would've given my life...

-I know, Cas interrupted, and he walked right on.

Dean was laying on the bed, his eyes open. Castiel's eyes were drawn instinctively to  a chair no far from the bed. He could've swore he'd seen someone sitting there. It was empty, though, and so he dragged it closer to Dean. That's when he saw it. Opened eyes, dark entirely. Castiel swallowed hard. 

He was beautiful. 

Even now, in his true form, now more than ever, if Castiel was being honest. Dean looked more glorious than the most glorious angel. 

More glorious than Lucifer before his fall. Castiel took Dean's hand in his, and his nails digged into the skin without him realizing. 

-Dean, he prayed -even more reverent than in his usual grave way. 

-Cas... The voice was not entirely familiar, something evil about it that wasn't really Dean's, but he dragged the syllable on his tongue like there was ten of it, and smiled. I knew you'd come. 

That is the moment Castiel saw the blade, held tightly against his chest. He swallowed harder yet, his fingers spasming around Dean's. 

-Dean, he begged. I can save you. 

Dean sprung up, sitting suddenly as if he always had been, pushing his hand upon Castiel's. 

-You'll die, he argued, and Castiel knew that instant that it was still Dean. Sam's Dean.  _His_ Dean.  _The real_ Dean.

-I was always ready for that sacrifice, he reassured him, and drew two fingers towards Dean's forehead, but the hunter grabbed his wrist, stopping him halfway. 

-No, he whispered, uselessly. No way. 

-I'm not going to let you be the monster you were always so scared you already were, Castiel subisded tentatively. 

-I'm not a monster, Dean hissed, pitiful somehow. Can't you see?  _This_ is the real me. A knight of hell, as I always were. I will do what I was born for, and you will not die for me. 

-That is what  _I_ was born for, Cas said softly, tenderly, a hand raised to Dean's face. When it touched his cheek, the black drew away, swallowed up with a familiar, glittering green growing in in its place. Dean's hand pushed his away and cupped his jaw, fierce, and fierce was the green. 

-You're not gonna die for me, Castiel. 

The angel shivered. He could barely remember a time Dean had called him by his full name, and the roll of it on his tongue was deliciously foreign. There was a different roll of tongue, then, when Dean pressed their lips together and pushed inside of his mouth, licking at the roof, darting his way in through Castiel's instictively opened lips. Suddenly the chair seemed a hundred miles away from the bed, and Dean was pulling him upon his lap, and so Castiel straddled him, kissing back mindlessly. 

-I thought you were dead, Castiel whined accross the demon's mouth -he was a demon now, might as well used the right term, since apparently there was nothing truly wrong about it- and he rocked his hips against Dean's without thinking. 

-He said that? Dean moaned in a high-pitched tone, managing to let the threat show through nevertheless. 

There was no question who  _he_ was.

They started grinding, harder and harder, unrestrained moans escaping them, until Dean rolled them over, pushing his erection and the rest of his wide, strong body flush against Castiel's equally strong frame, never quite letting go of his mouth. 

-We should make him pay for that, he added with a pleasure that wasn't entirely sexual, and scared Castiel a bit, because it wasn't really Dean, wasn't human in any way. 

He rolled his hips upward, swallowing Dean's growl eagerly, their fingers intertwined. 

-Or we could enjoy the moment... he insinuated, smiling against Dean's mewl. 

-We'll make him pay later, then, Dean pleaded while Castiel was busying himself with his neck.

-Yeah, Cas approved, biting back a wild groan, as Dean had found a particularly sensible spot just over his collarbone, and was sucking on it cravingly. Later, he gasped, and his hot, uncontrolled breathed was a melody in Dean's ear, and he smiled all teeth.

-Together, he added, and Cas couldn't approve more. 

-Together, he repeated, Dean's skilled fingers finding his belt buckle. Always, he huffed in Dean's hear, and the hunter shuddered. 

Whoever he was, he was Castiel's.

-Always.


End file.
